


Their Secret

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: It’s a headcanon they’ve been dating each other, M/M, he seems to watch him a lot, why else would Mask watch Aloha live videos?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask and Aloha had a secret that no one else knew.And they hope no one finds out yet
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Kudos: 11
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Their Secret

They never once told anyone about their secret.

The fact that both Mask and Aloha have been secretly dating each other a few weeks after they meet each other.

Sure, it was tiring to pretend fighting with each other, but it never beats the cuddles they shared nor the kisses they exchanged with each other.

Mask always watched every time Aloha went live with his parties or just anything in general while Aloha visits him to learn how to play video games.

They’re not sure how long it’ll last before someone finds out, but if the time comes they’ll explain everything.

And their love will never fall apart.


End file.
